


Just like family

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is in the hospital with no family to visit him, luckily Melissa McCall has the keys to visit the boy who almost feels like a son to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like family

Melissa stared at her desk, all clean, ready to be left behind, ready to be taken over by someone else, by someone less distracted, less worried about her own son and the two boys feeling like her sons. She heard how Stiles had checked himself in into Eichen House, a place she had never visited and would never want to visit, admiring his courage, admiring how strong he tried to be, how hard he tried to keep his friends safe. 

The other boy was fighting for his life, a couple of doors away from where she was sitting now, hidden for the world, lost and alone, surrounded by nothing but machines, nothing but white and clean hospital stuff, nothing that could warm his heart, nothing that could give him a little comfort, nothing that could give the boy a little bit of a feeling that he was home, that he had a home, that he had people caring about him, loving him. As soon as her shift was officially done, Melissa stood up, walking towards the closed door, opening it up, staring at the boy lying there, his burned skin still as black as it had been the last time, his wounds still not healing. 

“Boy, what did you get yourself into?” She walked closer to his bed, grabbing a chair and grabbing his hand, warming it in hers.   
“Scott misses you, you know.” She paused for a moment, dropping Isaac’s hand for a second to take out one of the big cards she had been carrying around in her back the whole day.   
“I told him to write you a card, even though you can’t read it right now.” She forced a smile on her face, placing the card, decorated with little dogs and balloons, under Isaac’s pillow, hidden for the curious eyes of the other nurses around there. 

“He told me that you had called Stiles insane when entering his room.” She replaced the plaid that was resting on Isaac’s body, feeling that his hands were ice-cold, although he was sweating.   
“Stiles has checked himself in into Eichen house, I guess you would call it a mad-house.” She squeezed Isaac’s hand softly, sighing for a moment, wondering how everything in her life had changed so quickly, had escalated into this, since when she was worrying all the time, about one boy or another, since when she was afraid to lose either one of them. 

“We miss you around, Isaac.” She moved a little bit closer to him, hoping that he would open his eyes, hoping that the boy would move a little bit, would wake up, would start to heal.   
“We miss all the things you say, even when they are said at the wrong moment, even when we don’t want to hear them.” She checked the borders of the blackened skin, hoping that every moment they would change, hoping that black would turn back to pink, that dead would turn back to alive.   
“We miss your smile, we miss your help, but most of all we just miss you.” Melissa knew it was time to stand up, time to leave the boy behind, time to trust the others around here, trust them that Isaac would survive another night.

“Come home soon, boy.” She pressed a kiss on his forehead and caressed his cheeks with the back of her hand, before turning around and walking away, back into her house that had always been filled with laughter, but was just filled with emptiness and sons not being there now.


End file.
